ASPB/EYGM/Otizm Eylem Planı Taslağı
ÖNSÖZ Yaygın gelişimsel bozukluk; birden fazla bozukluğu içeren genel bir tanı grubu olup erken çocukluk döneminde başlayan sosyal etkileşim, iletişim, dil gelişimi ve davranış alanlarında çoklu temel fonksiyonların gelişmesinde gecikmeleri de içeren bir spektrum bozukluğudur. Bu grupta yer alan ve en çok bilinen yaygın gelişimsel bozukluk, otizm spektrum bozukluğudur. 1943 yılında ilk defa tanımlanan otizm spektrum bozukluğu, Dünyada ve Türkiye de artan yaygınlık oranlarıyla dikkat çeken çok özel bir gruptur. Otizm tanısı ilk geliştirildiği dönemde on binde bir gibi verilen görülme sıklığı Hastalıkları Kontrol Etme ve Önleme Merkezi (Centers for Disease Control Prevention)'nin 2012 verilerine göre 88'de 1 görülme sıklığı vardır. Ülkemizde otistik bozukluğun yaygınlığına ilişkin henüz yeterli bilimsel veri bulunmamaktadır. Bununla birlikte zihinsel yetersizlikten sonra en sık rastlanan nöro gelişimsel yetersizlik olduğu bilinmektedir. Tüm engel gruplarında olduğu gibi otizmde de en önemli ilk aşama erken tanıdır. Otistik her çocuğun birbirinden farklı olumlu ve olumsuz özelliklere sahip olması nedeniyle uygun tedavi yaklaşımının seçilmesi, beklentilerin şekillenmesi, özelliklerin doğru anlaşılması ve bu özelliklere yönelik yöntemlerin geliştirilmesi için tanılama büyük önem taşımaktadır. Yapılan çalışmalar otizmli bireylerin ve ailelerinin yaşamında gelişmeler sağlamakla birlikte hedeflediğimiz düzeyde bulunmamaktadır. Bu amaçla Bakanlığımız, konuyla ilgili politikaların geliştirilmesine yönelik çalışmalara büyük önem vermiş ve konuyu çok boyutlu ele almaya başlamıştır. Bakanlık (ASPB) olarak bu alanda üzerimize düşen görevin ne kadar önemli olduğu bilinciyle son yıllarda tüm kurumlarımızı harekete geçirecek öncü çalışmalar yapılmaya başlanmıştır. Kurumlarımızda otizmli bireylerin gündüzlü bakım ve misafir bakım hizmetlerinden ve evde bakım desteğinden yararlanmaları için adımlar atılmış, otizmli bireylere özgü bir bakım modeli geliştirmek üzere Bakanlığımızın Umut Evi modeli uyarlanmış, Bakanlığımız tarafından desteklenen “Engelliler Destek Programı (EDES)” kapsamında yer alan farkındalık eğitimleri ve engellilerin psiko-sosyal ve tıbbi rehabilitasyonunu sağlamaya yönelik projeler kapsamında otizmli bireyler örneklendirilerek projeler üretilmesi teşvik edilmiş, otizmli bireylerin eğitimi sorunlarının da ele alındığı “Destek Özel Eğitim Hizmetlerinin Verimliliğinin Araştırılması Projesi” 2013 yılında gerçekleştirilmiş ve sonuçları kamuoyuyla paylaşılmış, 2014 yılı 2 Nisan Dünya Otizm Farkındalık Günü’nde “Türkiye’de Otizm İçin Neler Oluyor?” konulu toplantı gerçekleştirilmiş ve bu toplantıda model geliştirilmesine katkı sağlayacak ülkemizdeki örnek uygulamalar paylaşılmıştır. Ancak, çalışmaların ulusal düzeyde, ilgili kurum ve kuruluşların işbirliğiyle yapılması, program ve model önerilerinin bütüncül olarak değerlendirilmesi, bu alandaki hizmetlerin etkin, verimli, kaliteli, erişilebilir, kapsamlı ve sürdürülebilir olması amacıyla, Otizm Platformu’na üye sivil toplum kuruluşlarınca hazırlanan, yayınlanan ve ilgili Bakanlıklarla paylaşılmış olan bildirgelerden oluşturulan “Türkiye’de Otizm Sorunlar, Beklentiler, Çözüm Önerileri” raporu, konuya ilişkin tüm tarafların görüşünü kapsayan çalıştaylarda ele alınmış ve rapordaki öneriler tek tek incelenerek ülkemizde, otizmli bireye sahip ailelerin ve otizmli bireylerin artan ihtiyaçlarını ve çeşitlenen taleplerini karşılamak üzere, otizmli bireyi ve ailelerinin yaşam kalitesini arttırmak, ailelere destek vermek, sistemli ve nitelikli bakım hizmetlerinin sunulabilmesini sağlamak için uygun politikaların geliştirilmesine yönelik “Otizm Spektrum Bozukluğu Ulusal Eylem Planı Taslağı” hazırlanmıştır. Eylem Planı Taslağında 7 öncelik ve 65 tedbir geliştirilmiştir. Eylem planı taslağının birinci öncelikli alanlarından birisi olan kamuoyunda tüm kesimlerinin farkındalığının arttırılması tedbirini hayata geçirmek amacıyla bakanlığıma bağlı Engelli ve Yaşlı Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü 2014 yılında Sakarya, Nevşehir, Bursa, Diyarbakır, Mardin, Van, İzmir, Ordu, Mersin, Muğla Gaziantep illerini kapsayan otizm spektrum bozukluğu farkındalık ve bilgilendirme seminerleri projesi geliştirmiştir. Bu seminerlerle il müdürlüklerimiz ve kuruluşlarında çalışan meslek elemanları, Milli Eğitim Bakanlığına bağlı okul yöneticileri, öğretmenler, RAM müdürleri, Sağlık Bakanlığına bağlı aile hekimi ve sağlık personeli ile otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireye sahip aileler ile ilgili sivil toplum kuruluşları temsilcilerinin yer aldığı 2750 kişinin bilgilendirilmesi amaçlanmıştır. Bakanlığıma bağlı Engelli ve Yaşlı Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü koordinasyonunda konuyla ilgili tüm kurum ve kuruluşlar, üniversiteler ve sivil toplum örgütlerinin katkılarıyla hazırlanan Eylem Planı çalışmasına emeği geçenlere teşekkür eder, Otizm Spektrum Bozukluğu Ulusal Eylem Planı’nın ülkemize hayırlı olmasını dilerim. Doç. Dr. Ayşegül İSLAM Aile ve Sosyal Politikalar Bakanı OTİZM SPEKTRUM BOZUKLUĞU (OSB) NEDİR? Otizm Spektrum Bozukluğu (OSB); belirtileri yaşamın ilk yıllarında ortaya çıkan ve yaşam boyu devam eden, etkileşim ve iletişim alanında belirgin gecikme ve sapmalar ve kısıtlayıcı ilgi alanları ile kendini gösteren karmaşık gelişimsel bir bozukluktur. OSB’nin tanımındaki unsurları detaylandırmak gerekirse OSB: • Bebeklikten itibaren karşısındakinin gözüne bakmama, • Ortak dikkat ve işaret etme davranışlarındaki yetersizlik ve isteksizlikle kendini belli eden, • Üç yaşından önce ortaya çıkan, • Ciddi sosyal etkileşim ve iletişim bozukluğunun yanında, • Sosyal davranış, dil, algısal fonksiyonlar, tekrarlayan davranışlar ve ilgilerle kendini gösteren, • Yaşam boyu süren, • Belirtilerin görünümünde ve şiddetinde bireyden bireye farklılık gösteren, • Hafiften ağıra kadar değişen çeşitli özellikleri olan gelişimsel nörobiyolojik bir bozukluktur 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. OTİZM SPEKTRUM BOZUKLUĞUNUN NEDENİ VE YAYGINLIĞI OSB nedeni henüz tam olarak belirlenememiş bir bozukluktur. Diğer pek çok bozuklukta olduğu gibi OSB’nin de tek bir nedeni yoktur, birçok faktörün bir araya gelmesiyle oluştuğu düşünülmektedir. OSB’li bireylerde beynin çalışma şekli farklıdır. Merkezi sinir sisteminde bir anormallik olduğu ve beyinde hücreler arasında mesaj taşıyan kimyasal ileticilerde eksiklik ya da fazlalık olduğu düşünülmektedir. OSB’ye genetik nedenleri yanında çevresel nedenlerin de etkili olduğu düşünülmektedir. OSB’nin yaygınlık oranları her ülkede farklı rapor edilmektedir. ABD’de OSB’nin her 68 çocuktan birini etkilediği ve erkek/kız görülme oranının 5/1 olduğu fakat OSB’nin genelde kızlarda daha ağır seyrettiği belirtilmiştir 8. Türkiye’de OSB’nin yaygınlık oranlarına ilişkin bir çalışma bulunmamaktadır. OTİZM SPEKTRUM BOZUKLUĞUNUN ÖZELLİKLERİ Her OSB tanısı almış birey birbirinden farklı ve karmaşık özellikler sergileyebilmektedir. Ancak OSB’li çocukların sorun yaşadığı üç temel alan şu şekilde sıralanabilir: Kişilerarası iletişimde sorun yaşarlar. Sosyal ilişkileri ve sosyal gelişimi diğer çocuklardan farklıdır. İlgi alanları, faaliyetleri kısıtlı ve yineleyicidir. OSB tanısı almış çocukların genel özellikleri ise şu şekilde sıralanabilir: • Bazı şeyleri tekrar tekrar söyleyebilirler. • Eşyalarını paylaşmak ya da diğer çocuklarla/ebeveynlerle oynamak istemeyebilirler. • Kendisine söylenenleri duymuyormuş gibi davranabilirler. • Vücutlarını farklı görünecek şekilde ve tekrar tekrar hareket ettirebilirler. (Öne arkaya sallanma; ellerini kollarını sallama gibi) • Diğer insanların nasıl hissettiğini anlamayabilirler. • Küçük değişimler bile huzursuz olmalarına neden olabilir. HİZMETLER OSB’nin yaygınlığının günümüzde gitgide artması ve karmaşık bir gelişimsel bozukluk olması, OSB’li bireylerin bağımsız olarak toplumsal yaşama tam katılımını engellemektedir. Dolayısıyla OSB’li bireylerin başta özel eğitim olmak üzere, sağlık, mesleki eğitim, istihdam olanaklarından yararlanması amacıyla sosyal politika tedbirlerinin geliştirilmesi ve uygulanması gerekmektedir. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan tüm bireylerde olduğu gibi otizm spektrum bozukluğu (OSB) olan bireylerde de eğitim ve ev ortamları uygun şekilde yapılandırıldığında, işlevsel eğitim programları geliştirildiğinde, öğretim süreci bireysellik esasına göre hazırlandığında, bağımsız yaşam becerilerinin edinilmesi ve toplumsal bütünleşme bağlamında önemli ilerlemeler kaydedilmektedir. OSB olan bireylerin erken çocukluk döneminden başlayarak ilkokul ve ortaokul eğitimini kapsayan okul dönemi ve yetişkinlik dönemindeki iş ve mesleki eğitim programları da dâhil olmak üzere yaşam boyu süren ve nitelikli bir özel eğitim hizmeti alabilmeleri önemlidir. Nitelikli özel eğitim hizmetlerinin sağlanması ise her bir dönemde OSB olan bireyin yaşına, özelliklerine ve gereksinimlerine göre işlevsel eğitim programlarının oluşturulması, program sayısının artırılması ve çeşitlendirilmesi ile mümkün olabilmektedir. Türkiye’de Milli Eğitim Bakanlığından alınan 2014 verilerine göre zorunlu eğitim çağındaki yaygın gelişimsel bozukluğa sahip çocuk sayısı 16837’dir. OSB’li bireylere sunulan özel eğitim hizmetleri MEB tarafından verilmekte olup buna ilişkin uygulama hükümleri “Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği”nde yer almaktadır. OSB’li bireyler, özel eğitim uygulama merkezinde, özel eğitim iş uygulama merkezinde, özel eğitim sınıflarında ya da normal gelişim gösteren akranlarıyla birlikte kaynaştırma sınıflarında eğitim görmektedir. Bu bireyler ayrıca özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon merkezlerinde destek eğitim almaktadırlar. Türkiye’deki ÖERM’nin %53,2’si yaygın gelişimsel bozukluğu olan bireylere hizmet vermektedir 9. Bunun yanında, OSB olan çocuklar, okul öncesi dönemde okul öncesi kurumlara zorunlu ve destek özel eğitim hizmetleri sağlanmasıyla başarılı bir şekilde kaynaştırılabilmektedirler. OSB’li bireylere sunulan sağlık hizmetleri Sağlık Bakanlığı tarafından yürütülmektedir. Bu kapsamda engelli bireylere sunulan haklardan yararlanmak açısından engelli sağlık kurulu raporu düzenlenmekte, engelli vatandaşlarımızın sağlık kuruluşlarına kayıt ve kabul işlemleri yapılırken özel durumuna uygun şekilde işlemlerin yapılmasına yönelik tedbirler alınmakta, çeşitli hastalıklara bağlı olarak evde sağlık hizmeti sunumuna ihtiyacı olan bireylere evde sağlık hizmeti sunulmaktadır. Engelli bireylere yönelik bakım hizmetleri Aile ve Sosyal Politikalar Bakanlığınca sunulmaktadır. Bakım hizmetlerinde aile yanında bakım temel alınmış, kuruluş bakımı son aşamada ve zaruri durumlarda uygulanacak bakım modeline dönüşmüştür. Koruyucu önleyici hizmet modellerine ağırlık verilerek birey ve aileler kendi doğal ortamlarından koparılmadan desteklenmekte ve toplumsal hayattan soyutlanma riskleri en aza indirilmeye çalışılmaktadır. Bakım hizmetleri bakım ve rehabilitasyon merkezlerinde (resmi ve yatılı kuruluşlar), özel bakım merkezlerinde ve evde bakım şeklinde verilmektedir. OSB olan bireylere yönelik olarak ise Türkiye’ de ilk defa İstanbul’da toplum temelli hizmetler kapsamında İstanbul Bakım Rehabilitasyon Merkezi bünyesinde umut evi hizmete açılarak ev ortamında bakım hizmeti sunulmaktadır. Ülkemizde engelli bireylere yönelik istihdam olanaklarından OSB’li bireyler de yararlanabilmektedir. Engelli bireylerin özel sektörde işçi olarak istihdamları Türkiye İş Kurumu aracılığıyla, memur olarak istihdamları ise merkezi olarak yapılan engelli kamu personel seçme sınavları ile gerçekleştirilmektedir. Ayrıca zihinsel engelli bireylerin ve OSB’li bireylerin kendilerine uygun düzenlenmiş ortamlarda istihdam edilebilmeleri amacıyla korumalı işyerlerinin kurulması yönünde mevzuat çalışmaları sürdürülmektedir. Görüldüğü üzere, ülkemizde engelli bireylere ve OSB’li bireylere yönelik belirli hizmetler sunulmaktadır. Ancak OSB’li bireylerin tanılanma aşamasından eğitim ve istihdamlarına uzanan sürecin, toplumsal farkındalığın sağlanmasının ve aile eğitimi/desteğinin ilgili kurumların koordinasyonu ve işbirliğinin sağlanması ile yürütülmesi büyük önem taşımaktadır. Eğitim, sağlık, bakım, istihdam ve toplumsal farkındalık alanında OSB’ye özgü sorunların tespit edilmesi ve ilgili kurumların sosyal politika tedbirlerinde bunların gözönünde bulundurulması gerekmektedir. OSB olan bireylerin hizmetlerden diğer bireylerle eşit olarak yararlanmasını sağlamak ve bağımsız biçimde toplumsal yaşamın her alanına katılımlarını kolaylaştırmak amacıyla alanında yaşanan Otizm Spektrum Bozukluğu Ulusal Eylem Planı Taslağı 7 öncelikli alan tespit edilerek oluşturulmuştur. Bu alanlar; 1. Farkındalık Çalışmaları ve Kurumlararası İşbirliği, 2. Erken Tanı, Tedavi ve Müdahale Zincirinin Kurulması, 3. Ailelere Yönelik Hizmetlerin Geliştirilmesi, 4. Eğitsel Değerlendirme, Özel Eğitim, Destek Eğitim ve Rehabilitasyon Hizmetlerinin Geliştirilmesi, 5. İstihdam Süreçleri ve Çalışma Hayatı 6. İnsan Kaynakları ve Fiziksel Çevre Düzenlemeleri 7. Sosyal Hizmet, Sosyal Yardım ve Toplumsal Yaşama Katılımdır. KAYNAKLAR: 1. Webber, J., ve Scheuermann, B. (2008). Educating students with autism: A quick start manual. Texas: PRO-ED, Inc. 2. Fein, D., ve Dunn, M. (2007). Autism in your classroom: A general educator’s guide to students with autism spectrum disorders. Bethesda: Woodbine House, Inc. 3. Geller, L. (2008). The changing face of autism. V. Starsia ve R. Day Gore (Eds.), Edited by The Healing Project. Voices of Autism. The Healing Companion: Stories for Courage, Comfort and Strength. “Voices Of” Series Book No. 5 (ss.19-27). New York: LaChance Publishing LLC. 4. Heflin, L. J., ve Alaimo, D. F. (2007). Students with autism spectrum disorders: Effective instructional practices. Upper Saddle River, New Jersey: Pearson Education, Inc. 5. Keskin, S., ve Alkış, H. (2001). Otizm ve pediatrist. Yeni Symposium 39, 35-38. 6. Mastropieri, M. A., ve Scruggs, T. E. (2010). The inclusive classroom strategies for effective differentiated instruction. Fourth Edition. Upper Saddle River, New Jersey. Pearson Education Inc. 7. Şener, E. F., ve Özkul, Y. (2013). Otizmin genetik temelleri. Sağlık Bilimleri Dergisi, 22, 86-92. 8. www.autismspeaks.org 9. Destek Özel Eğitim Hizmetlerinin Verimliliğinin Araştırılması Projesi (DESÖP). (2013). Aile ve Sosyal Politikalar Bakanlığı Engelli ve Yaşlı Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü OTİZM SPEKTRUM BOZUKLUKLARI ULUSAL EYLEM PLANI ÖNCELİKLİ KONU ALANI (1)- FARKINDALIK ÇALIŞMALARI VE KURUMLARARASI İŞBİRLİĞİ AMAÇ-1: Toplumun tüm kesimlerinin otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda farkındalık düzeyinin artırılması ile otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylere yönelik sağlık, eğitim ve destek hizmetlerinin sürekliliğinin sağlanması için kurumlararası işbirliğinin güçlendirilmesi. AÇIKLAMA-1: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin diğer bireylerle eşit haklara sahip olduğu bilincinin geliştirilmesi ve otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda duyarlılığın oluşturulması ile sunulan hizmetlerde kurumlararası koordinasyon ve işbirliğinin sağlanması amaçlanmaktadır. TEDBİR-1 SORUMLU KURULUŞ İŞBİRLİĞİ YAPILACAK KURUM/ KURULUŞ SÜRE 1.1. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunun Cumhurbaşkanı, Başbakan, ilgili Bakanlar, kanaat önderleri ve toplumda öne çıkan kişiler ile tarafından sahiplenilmesi sağlanmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI CUMHURBAŞKANLIĞI, BAŞBAKANLIK, BAKANLIKLAR, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ SİVİL TOPLUM KURULUŞLARI (STK'LAR) SÜREKLİ 1.2. Otizm spektrum bozukluğunun kamuoyunda tanıtılması için kampanyalar düzenlenmelidir. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, GENÇLİK VE SPOR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK' LAR SÜREKLİ 1.3.Otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda farkındalığı artırıcı kamu spotu ve kısa filmler hazırlatılarak yayınlanması sağlanmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, ÇEVRE VE ŞEHİRCİLİK BAKANLIĞI, İLGİLİ DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, TRT, RTÜK, ÖZEL TV KANALLARI SÜREKLİ 1.4. Kamu kurumları, üniversiteler ve yerel yönetimler vb. yerlerde görev yapan personele yönelik farkındalık arttırıcı etkinlikler (seminer, sempozyum, kongre, hizmetiçi eğitim vb.) düzenlenmelidir. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, ÇEVRE VE ŞEHİRCİLİK BAKANLIĞI, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, YEREL YÖNETİMLER, TRT, RTÜK , OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.5. Farkındalık çalışmaları kapsamında üniversitelerin ilgili fakültelerinde otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda seçmeli dersler açılmalı, sosyal sorumluluk uygulamaları ve projeleri teşvik edilmelidir. YÜKSEKÖĞRETİM KURULU BAŞKANLIĞI ÜNİVERSİTELER, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.6. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan çocukların erken tanılanabilmesi için kreş ve gündüz bakımevlerinde görev yapan personelin farkındalığını artırıcı eğitim seminerleri düzenlenmelidir. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI ÜNİVERSİTELER, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.7. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin erken farkedilebilmesi için anne-çocuk takibi yapılan aile sağlığı merkezlerinde görev yapan sağlık personelinin farkındalığını artırıcı eğitim seminerleri düzenlenmelidir. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.8. Erişkin psikiyatri ve çocuk hastalıkları uzmanlarının otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda farkındalığını artırıcı eğitim seminerleri düzenlenmelidir. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER,OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.9. Örgün eğitim kurumlarının (anaokulu, ilkokul, ortaokul ve lise) okul yöneticileri ve öğretmenlerine yönelik otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda farkındalığı artırıcı eğitim seminerleri düzenlenmelidir. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI ÜNİVERSİTELER, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.10. Örgün eğitim kurumlarında (anaokulu, ilkokul, ortaokul ve lise) normal gelişim gösteren öğrenciler ile ailelerine otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda farkındalığı artırıcı çalışmalar (aile eğitim seminerleri, broşürler, kitapçıklar, medya haberleri vb.) gerçekleştirilmelidir. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.11. Kaynaştırma sınıflarındaki öğretmen ve öğrencilerin otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan çocuklar ve özellikleri konusunda farkındalığı artırıcı ve bilgilendirilmesine yönelik mesajlar içeren kısa filmler hazırlatılmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.12. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda, 1-3 yaş arası çocuğu olan ailelere yönelik farkındalık çalışmaları (aile eğitim seminerleri, broşürler, kitapçıklar, medya haberleri vb.nin) gerçekleştirilmelidir. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, YEREL YÖNETİMLER, ÜNİVERSİTELER, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (1 YIL) 1.13. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin farklı özelliklerine ve performanslarına uygun iş ortamlarında diğer bireylerle eşit koşullarda istihdamlarını sağlamak için kamuoyunda farkındalık artırıcı çalışmalar yapılmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.14. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin istihdam süreçleri ile ilgili işverenlere yönelik eğitimler verilerek bilgilendirici materyaller hazırlanmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.15. Engelliler Destek Programı (EDES) ve Ulaşılabilirlik Destek Programı (UDEP) hibe programları yaygınlaştırılmalı ve otizm spektrum bozukluğu konusunda hazırlanacak projeler desteklenmelidir. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, YEREL YÖNETİMLER, ÜNİVERSİTELER, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 1.16. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerde sağlık, eğitim ve destek hizmetlerinin sürekliliği için kurumlararası bütüncül bir takip sisteminin kurulması için protokol yapılmalı ve izlem protokolleri oluşturulmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER (2 YIL) 1.17. "Engelliler İçin Sağlık Kurulu Raporu" mevzuatı güncellenmelidir. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, YÖK (1 YIL) ÖNCELİKLİ KONU ALANI (2)- ERKEN TANI, TANI, TEDAVİ VE MÜDAHALE ZİNCİRİNİN KURULMASI AMAÇ-2: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylere yönelik erken tanı, tanı, tedavi ve müdahale zincirinin kurulması. AÇIKLAMA-2:Türkiye genelinde otizm spektrum bozukluğunun yaygınlığının saptanması, erken tanı amaçlı değerlendirme ve kesin tanı sürecinin kaliteli, hızlı ve yaygın şekilde sağlanması ile izleme ve destekleme programlarının oluşturulması amaçlanmaktadır. TEDBİR-2 SORUMLU KURULUŞ İŞBİRLİĞİ YAPILACAK KURUM/ KURULUŞ SÜRE 2.1. Ülkemizde otizm spektrum bozukluğunun yaygınlığının saptanmasına yönelik araştırmalar ve çalışmalar yapılmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER 2 YIL 2.2. Sağlık Bakanlığı tarafından yürütülen “Çocuğun Psikososyal Gelişimi Destekleme Programının (ÇPGD)" otizm spektrum bozukluklarını değerlendirme konusunda geliştirilerek “Çocuk İzlem Protokolleri”ne entegre edilmeli; birinci basamak sağlık hizmetlerinde çocuk izleme programları kapsamında değerlendirme, izleme ve destek sağlama konusunda etkin çalışma yapılmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, YÖK, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER (1 YIL) 2.3. Sağlık Bakanlığı "Çocuğun Psikososyal Gelişimi Destekleme Programının (ÇPGD) "Aile Hekimliği Uzaktan Eğitim Modülleri"ne entegre edilmesi sağlanmalı ve uygulama kapsamı ülke geneline yaygınlaştırılmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, YÖK, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER (2 YIL) 2.4. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu ile ilgili tarama ve izleme çalışmaları zorunlu hale getirilmelidir. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI,ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE STK'LAR (3 YIL) 2.5. Hastanelerin mevcut çocuk psikiyatrisi, psikiyatri ve gelişimsel pediatri kliniklerinde otizm konusunda kurumsal kapasite artırımı çalışmaları yapılmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI YÖK, ÜNİVERSİTELER, MESLEK ÖRGÜTLERİ 1 YIL 2.6. Erişkin olup otizm spektrum bozukluğu belirtileri gösteren tanı almamış bireylerin tanı alması sağlanmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE STK'LAR (3 YIL) 2.7. "Otizm Mükemmeliyet Merkezi (OMM)"nin sayı ve kapasiteleri arttırılmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI ÜNİVERSİTELER, YÖK (3 YIL) 2.8. Otizm spektrum bozukluğuna sahip bireylere sağlıklı beslenme ve obezite konusunda danışmanlık hizmeti verilmelidir. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR 2 YIL ÖNCELİKLİ KONU ALANI (3)- AİLELERE YÖNELİK HİZMETLERİN GELİŞTİRİLMESİ AMAÇ-3: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış çocuğu olan ailelerin bilgilendirilmesi, bilinçlendirilmesi, eğitilmesi ve yönlendirilmesi ile gerekli sosyal desteğin sağlanması. AÇIKLAMA-3: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış çocuğu olan ailelerin, yasal haklar, özel eğitim, iyileştirme, rehberlik, danışmanlık ve aile eğitim hizmetlerini de içerecek şekilde bilgilendirme, bilinçlendirme ve yönlendirmelerinin yapılması ve gerekli sosyal desteğin sunulabilmesinin sağlanması amaçlanmaktadır. TEDBİR-3 SORUMLU KURULUŞ İŞBİRLİĞİ YAPILACAK KURUM/ KURULUŞ SÜRE 3.1. Sağlık kuruluşlarında ailelere bilgilendirme, rehberlik ve psikolojik danışmanlık hizmetleri sunmak üzere sağlık personelinin eğitilmesi, psikolojik destek hizmetlerinin nitelik ve niceliğinin artırılması, birinci basamak sağlık kuruluşlarında “Aile Destek Birimleri” kurularak, bu birimlerde görevli uzmanlarca ailelere danışmanlık ve izleme hizmeti verilmelidir. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 3.2. Rehberlik ve Araştırma Merkezleri ile tüm özel eğitim kurumlarında ailelere eğitsel rehberlik ve danışmanlık hizmeti verilmelidir. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 3.3. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanılı çocuğa sahip ailelere yönelik bakım, sosyal hizmet ve yardım konularında eğitim ve danışmanlık hizmeti verilmesi için illerde Aile ve Sosyal Politikalar Bakanlığına bağlı Aile Danışma Merkezi ve/veya Aile ve Sosyal Politikalar İl Müdürlüklerinde Aile Danışma Birimleri kurulmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 3.4. Aile ve Sosyal Politiklar Bakanlığı web sayfasında ailelere yönelik uzaktan eğitim programı ile web portalı oluşturulmalı ve yayınlar hazırlanmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 3.5. Örgün ve yaygın eğitim kurumlarında uygulanmak üzere aile eğitim programları hazırlanmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, DİĞER BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ ÖNCELİKLİ KONU ALANI (4)- EĞİTSEL DEĞERLENDİRME, ÖZEL EĞİTİM, DESTEK EĞİTİM VE REHABİLİTASYON HİZMETLERİNİN GELİŞTİRİLMESİ AMAÇ-4: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin eğitsel değerlendirilmeleri, özel eğitim, mesleki eğitim, destek eğitim ve rehabilitasyon hizmetlerinin geliştirilmesi. AÇIKLAMA-4: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin eğitsel değerlendirilmesi ile eğitim süreçlerindeki sorunların giderilmesi, bütünleştirilmiş eğitim ortamlarının oluşturularak destek özel eğitim hizmetlerinin niteliğinin artırılması ve mesleki eğitim almaları amaçlanmaktadır. TEDBİR-4 SORUMLU KURULUŞ İŞBİRLİĞİ YAPILACAK KURUM/ KURULUŞ SÜRE 4.1. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı olan çocukların özelliklerine ve gereksinimlerine özgü eğitim programları geliştirilmeli ve uygulanmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.2. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı olan çocukların eğitim alabileceği eğitim kurumu sayısı arttırılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4. 3. Kaynaştırma yoluyla eğitim gören otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan öğrencilere, gereksinimlerine uygun destek hizmetleri (öğretmene danışmanlık, sınıf-içi destek ve sınıf-dışı destek) ile bu uygulamaların başarılı yürütülebilmesi için makul uyarlamalar ve eğitim ortamları düzenlemeleri (birebir eğitim, küçük grup düzenlemesi, sınıf içi-dışı destek) yapılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.4. Kaynaştırma yoluyla eğitimlerini sürdüren otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan öğrencilerin örgün eğitim kurumlarından etkin ve yeterli desteği alması için okul rehberlik servislerinin kapasiteleri artırılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.5. Kaynaştırma öğrencilerinin izlenmesi ve okullardaki öğretmenlere destek sunabilmesi için Rehberlik ve Araştırma Merkezlerinin insan kaynağı ve fiziki kapasitesi güçlendirilmelidir. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.6. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış öğrencilerin bulunduğu kaynaştırma sınıflarında yardımcı öğretmen ve gölge öğretmenlik uygulamaları başlatılması için yasal düzenleme yapılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE DİĞER STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.7. Örgün eğitim kurumlarında görevli rehber öğretmenlerin otizm spektrum bozuklukları konusunda hizmet içi eğitim almaları sağlanmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE DİĞER STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.8. Kamu ve özel örgün eğitim kurumlarında otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış öğrencilerin ayrımcılığa uğramadan bütünleştirilmiş ortamlarda eğitim görebilmeleri için eğitim mevzuatında düzenleme yapılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE DİĞER STK'LAR 2 YIL 4.9. Özel Eğitim Uygulama ve Özel Eğitim İş Uygulama Merkezlerinde görev yapan personelin sayısı ve niteliğinin artırılması ile personelin otizm ile ilgili bilimsel dayanaklı uygulamalar konusunda eğitilmesi sağlanmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.10. Sınıf geçme ve genel değerlendirme sistemi kaynaştırma uygulamalarına uygun olarak yürütülmeli, müfredata dayalı değerlendirme, portfolyo değerlendirme gibi alternatif değerlendirme sistemleri yaşama geçirilmeli ve pozitif ayrımcılık uygulaması sağlanmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.11. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı olan ve mesleki eğitimlerine ortaöğretim okullarında devam edebilecek öğrencilere yönelik gerekli rehberlik desteği sağlanmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.12. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı olan öğrencilerden uygun olanların güzel sanatlar ve spor liselerinde kaynaştırma uygulamasından yararlanması sağlanmalı ve yetenek sınavları otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin özelliklerine uygun düzenlenmeli ve bu okulların müfredatları geliştirilmelidir. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.13. Çeşitli sanat ve spor dallarında yetenekli olan ve yüksek öğrenim görebilecek otizmli spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin, yükseköğrenim görebileceği bölümlerle ilgili düzenlemeler yapılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, GENÇLİK VE SPOR BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 4.14. Destek Özel Eğitim Hizmetlerinin Verimliliğinin Araştırılması Projesi sonuçları değerlendirilerek yeni özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon politikaları geliştirilmelidir. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI KALKINMA BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, MALİYE BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, YÖK, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR 1 YIL 4.15. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin egzersiz yapmaları ve spor aktivitelerine katılımının sağlanması için illerde çalışmalar yapılmalıdır. GENÇLİK VE SPOR BAKANLIĞI SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, İLGİLİ STK'LAR 2 YIL 4.16.Örgün veya yaygın eğitim kurumlarında otizm alanında çalışan personelin (yönetici, öğretmen) yeni bilgi ve becerilerle donatılması için yılda en az bir kez bir eğitim programına (konferans, panel ve hizmet içi eğitim) katılma ve katılımı belgeleme zorunluluğu getirilmesi için yasal düzenleme yapılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI BAKANLIKLAR, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ ÖNCELİKLİ KONU ALANI (5)- İSTİHDAM SÜREÇLERİ VE ÇALIŞMA HAYATI AMAÇ-5: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin istihdamlarının sağlanması ve çalışma hayatı ile ilgili düzenlemelerin yapılması. AÇIKLAMA-5: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin istihdam edilmelerinin önündeki engellerin kaldırılması ile çalışma hayatına uyum sağlamaları amaçlanmaktadır. TEDBİR-5 SORUMLU KURULUŞ İŞBİRLİĞİ YAPILACAK KURUM/ KURULUŞ SÜRE 5.1. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin çalışabilecekleri korumalı işyeri kurulması için hazırlanacak projeler desteklenmelidir. ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, MALİYE BAKANLIĞI, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 5.2. Türkiye İş Kurumu bünyesinde istihdam edilen "İş ve Meslek Danışmanlarının" kuruma kayıtlı iş arayan otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin iş bulmaları, mesleklerini/işlerini değiştirmeleri, mesleki uyum problemlerinin giderilmesi, öğrencilerin meslek seçimleri ve işverenlerin bilgilendirilmeleri ile taleplerini karşılamalarına sistemli olarak yardımcı olunması sağlanmalıdır. ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 5.3. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış ve bir işe yerleşmiş olan bireylerin iş hayatına uyumlarının sağlanması ve rehberlik ve danışmanlık hizmetlerinin yürütülmesini sağlamak için iş koçu yetiştirilmesine yönelik projeler desteklenmelidir. ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ ÖNCELİKLİ KONU ALANI (6)- İNSAN KAYNAKLARI VE FİZİKSEL ÇEVRE DÜZENLEMELERİ AMAÇ-6: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı olan bireylerin eğitimlerinde nitelikli personel ihtiyacının karşılanması. AÇIKLAMA-6: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin eğitimlerinde; disiplinlerarası çalışmayı geliştirebilmek, özel eğitim, genel eğitim, tıp, psikoloji, sosyal hizmetler, sosyoloji, çocuk gelişimi ve eğitimi, fizyoterapi, odyoloji, davranış analizi, dil ve konuşma bozuklukları, iş ve sanat eğitimi gibi dallarda eğitim görmüş insan kaynağı yetişmesini sağlamak ve istihdamı gerçekleşmiş olan özel eğitim öğretmeni, odyolog, fizyoterapist, psikolog gibi personelin nitelik ve nicelik olarak yeterli düzeye getirilmesi amaçlanmaktadır. TEDBİR-6 SORUMLU KURULUŞ İŞBİRLİĞİ YAPILACAK KURUM/ KURULUŞ SÜRE 6.1. Üniversitelerin zihin engelli öğretmenliği bölümleri "gelişimsel yetersizliği olan bireylerin öğretmenliği" programına dönüştürülmeli ve zihin yetersizliği ile otizm spektrum bozukluğu alanlarında uzmanlaşma sağlanmalıdır. YÖK ÜNİVERSİTELER, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI 6.2. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerle ilgili farklı eğitim terapilerini uygulayan, bireysel eğitim terapistleri, davranış analistleri, dil ve konuşma terapistleri, iş ve uğraşı terapistleri ve sosyal hizmet uzmanları yetiştirilmelidir. YÖK ÜNİVERSİTELER, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI (3 YIL) 6.3. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış çocukların eğitiminde erken çocukluk dönemi eğitimcisi yetiştirilmesi için ilgili lisans programlarının müfredatları geliştirilmelidir. YÖK ÜNİVERSİTELER, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI (1 YIL) 6.4. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu alanında öğretmen/personel, eğitim kurumu konusunda ihtiyaç analizi çalışmaları yapılmalı ve bu analizler doğrultusunda yeni planlamalar yapılmalıdır. MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI YÖK, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MALİYE BAKANLIĞI, KALKINMA BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI (3 YIL) 6.5. Asperger ve yüksek fonksiyonlu otizmin 18 yaş üzeri ruhsal takip ve rehabilitasyonunu üstlenecek uzman kadro, nörolog ve psikiyatrist yetiştirilmesi sağlanmalıdır. SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI YÖK, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, İLGİLİ STK'LAR (3 YIL) 6.6. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylere spor koçluğu hizmeti verecek Beden Eğitimi Yüksek Okulu mezunlarının ihtisas yapacakları yüksek lisans programları açılmalıdır. YÖK MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR, TOSSFED (ÖZEL SPORCULAR FEDERASYONU) (1 YIL) 6.7. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin yapılı çevrede ve kentsel hizmetlerde ihtiyaç duydukları ulaşılabilirlik düzenlemelerinin neler olduğuna ilişkin araştırmalar ve çalışmalar yapılmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI ÇEVRE VE ŞEHİRCİLİK BAKANLIĞI, MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, MALİYE BAKANLIĞI, YEREL YÖNETİMLER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ DİĞER STK 'LAR (1 YIL) ÖNCELİKLİ KONU ALANI (7)- SOSYAL HİZMET, SOSYAL YARDIM VE TOPLUMSAL YAŞAMA KATILIM AMAÇ-7: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin ve ailelerinin; sosyal güvenlik, sosyal yardım ve sosyal hizmetlerden yararlanmasının sağlanması ve toplumsal yaşama tam katılımlarının sağlanması. AÇIKLAMA-7: Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin ve ailelerinin sosyal hizmet (bakım, saatlik bakım, geçici misafir uygulaması, rehabilitasyon vb.) sosyal yardım ihtiyaçlarının karşılanması ile sportif, kültürel ve toplumsal yaşama etkin katılımları amaçlanmaktadır. TEDBİR-7 SORUMLU KURULUŞ İŞBİRLİĞİ YAPILACAK KURUM/ KURULUŞ SÜRE 7.1. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireyler için her yaş grubunun ihtiyaçlarına uygun yatılı ve/veya gündüzlü rehabilitasyon ve bakım merkezleri kurulmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI ÜNİVERSİTELER, MALİYE BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, KALKINMA BAKANLIĞI, ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ DİĞER STK'LAR (1 YIL) 7.2. Yetişkin ve yaşlı otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireylerin bakım ve rehabilitasyona tabi tutularak yaşam kalitelerinin iyileştirilmesi sağlanmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (3 YIL) 7.3. Geçici ve misafir olarak sosyal hizmet kuruluşlarına kabul edilen "Engellilerin Bakımı Rehabilitasyonu ve Aile Danışmanlığı Hizmetlerine Dair Yönetmelik"te uygulama süresinin artırılabilmesi için değişiklik yapılmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (1 YIL) 7.4. Otizm spektrum bozukluğuna sahip bireyler için evde bakım hizmetleri çeşitlendirilerek (evde tıbbi bakım, telefonla hizmet desteği, eve yemek servisi, daha ucuz ve kısa sürede evlere bakım ve onarım hizmetleri, evde kısa süreli bakım elemanı temini vb.) uygulamalarına geçilmelidir. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (1 YIL) 7.5. Evde bakımı gerçekleşen otizm spektrum bozukluğu olan bireye bakım yapan kişilerin eğitimi sağlanmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR SÜREKLİ 7.6. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylere sunulan bakım hizmetlerinin daha etkili, ihtiyaca uygun bir şekilde verilebilmesi, kaliteli ve sürdürülebilir olabilmesi için mevzuatta iyileştirmeler yapılmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (1 YIL) 7.7. Sosyal güvenlik sisteminde, otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireylerin de yararlanabileceği bağımsız bir bakım sigortası kurulmalıdır. AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI, SAĞLIK BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (3 YIL) 7.8. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış bireyin bakımını üstlenen ve ücreti aileler tarafından karşılanan yardımcı personelin sosyal güvenlik primlerinin ödenmesinde devlet katkısı sağlanması için yasal düzenleme yapılmalıdır. ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MALİYE BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (3 YIL) 7.9. Otizm spektrum bozukluğu tanısı almış ve sürekli bakıma muhtaç çocuğu olan anne veya baba ile bakmakla yükümlü olan kişilerin erken emeklilikten yararlandırılması için 5510 sayılı Kanun'un 28 inci maddesinin yeniden düzenlenmesi için yasal düzenleme yapılmalıdır. ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI AİLE VE SOSYAL POLİTİKALAR BAKANLIĞI, MALİYE BAKANLIĞI, ÜNİVERSİTELER, OTİZM FEDERASYONLARI VE İLGİLİ STK'LAR (3 YIL)